


Between love and differences

by 1261



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Possible Character Death, Racism, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1261/pseuds/1261
Summary: Bruce and Diana are of different races. Prejudice has made humans and Amazons live apart for decades. Until a deeply strong love springs up in the middle of a forest. AUWonderbat ♥
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94
Collections: WonderBat





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive grammatical errors, I don't speak English, but I like the idea of posting my story here.
> 
> Happy reading ♥

When Diana woke up that morning, her first thought was of the heat. His entire body was covered in sweat and his pillow and sheets stuck to his damp skin. She didn't remember a dawn being too hot on Themyscira.

She looked around the room, hoping the windows were closed and that was the reason for the peculiarly high temperature. A frown etched her pretty face when she saw the windows open and the white curtains splashing the morning sky.

She got up without having the decency to pull the sheet with her, as she was in the habit of sleeping naked. It was too early to be caught, she concluded.

The sky looked more like a mosaic of warm colors. And the white clouds made a glorious contrast with the bright colors, finishing a beautiful painting.

A light gust of air covered his skin, pricking his nipples. She almost touched the skin, but stopped suddenly, stretching on the way to the bathroom, looking for a bath.

☆☆☆

Soon she found a good way to get rid of that heat. Now, inside the stable, she looked at the other animals in greeting, while looking for her horse, Onyx.

It would be an understatement to say that Onyx was ecstatic when he set eyes on Diana. Its paws lifted slightly, making small leaps of pure enthusiasm. Her head dropped into the hands of her best friend. Soft, gentle hands caressed his face and they had a long conversation. Finally, she rode him. The spirits of Onyx promised a long and wonderful journey.

The sun began to shyly enter the sky. Diana slid her hands down Onyx's back to finally reach his neck, where she hugged him tightly. Onyx shook his head, rubbing it affectionately at Diana. She laughed and slowly imitated the gesture of her black-haired horse. Diana took a different route that morning, opting for a longer and more open path in relation to the vegetation. Excited by the change, Onyx galloped faster and faster, while Diana watched the beauty of the forest. The sun, proud in the sky, shone in his lustrous ebony hair.

Diana realized that if she passed a few meters and went around the river, she would be at the human limits. Her ecstasy made her forget that circumstance. Diana held the horse's reins, looking beyond the river, admiring the beauty of the rest of the forest, forbidden to her race. Did humans feel the same way when they approached the limits of their forest?

A strange desire to gallop aimlessly through the forest struck her, as an idea that would resolve her doubts about humans. See their plants, their trails, the marks they possibly left on the trees and who knows how to enjoy the river. Diana was reluctant, but Onyx looked determined. His paws slowly guided the way to the trail near the river's edge. And Diana did nothing to stop it, trying to convince herself that it was too early for anyone to be awake. Finally she tightened the reins, she would explore the place and never come back.

When she had already crossed the river, she chose to leave Onyx resting near a rocky part of the forest. Her lonely journey was equipped with strange plants and, as she imagined, names and phrases written in trees. After a few more meters, she briefly contemplated the immensity of the place, planning to return to Onyx.

" I couldn't take any more risks."

Near the rocks, she heard the rustle of plants, as if someone were walking near the rocks. She stopped where she was, just moving her body against a nearby tree. With her eyes closed, she expected to be Onyx moving and playing with the plants. However, the subtle movements made his hope die quickly. A large horse like Onyx could not have movements as well calculated, although it was an intelligent horse.

With extreme caution, his head came out of the tree trunk towards the sounds. She saw a man, black hair, tall and muscular. The man stood for a long moment looking at Onyx and then came over, touching his fur, without breaking eye contact with the animal, as if asking permission for his actions. Visibly frightened onyx retreated at the stranger's touch, and Diana decided to make her presence noticed, both to calm Onyx and to drive the man away. She kicked a large portion of the dead leaves that resided on the floor. She watched the stranger meticulously analyze all areas of the forest around him. Diana tied the big black cloak she wore and adjusted the hood until it completely covered her face. Slowly she went to the horse and without saying anything to the man, took the reins that guided Onyx, away from him. The man was not offended by the person's lack of cordiality, since he wore a black overcoat, he suggested that she was a very old lady, but a sudden gesture made him reconsider the deduction. A smooth, perfect hand was raised when the horse's reins were taken. The delicate hand said it was a young women.Finally, Bruce deliberated on his slow gait, which was not very convincing, and his slim, rather than limp, flattened body. Anyway, he said.

"You are going in the wrong direction. If you want to take the right path, you better go in that direction.

Bruce pointed to the left side.

The woman did not turn and was silent. Strangely, he felt that he wanted to meet her. Bruce touched his shoulder and saw the woman retreat, always with her head down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

The woman started walking faster and Bruce followed.

"If you're lost, you can come back with me."

Diana knew how to speak English, but her accent was very strong, making it very clear where she was from, so she decided to just shake her head, denying the man's help. Bruce started to think that the woman might be mute. Even so, his curiosity overwhelmed him and the questions did not cease.

Are you from this region?

Diana was unable to interpret the question. He probably suspected her. And in a short time, the situation might get worse. She quickly mounted Onyx, guiding him toward the trail. The black cloak she wore came undone and fell to the floor. Bruce took it and tried to return it, but she was already gone. When the wind shivered her bare arms, she realized she had lost her cloak, she looked back for him and saw his cloak perched between the man's hands. Their eyes met, but she quickly averted them, turning her face toward the trail.

☆☆☆

At the end of the journey, Diana deduced that it was after seven o'clock. After saying goodbye to Onyx, Diana closed the stable's half door and stopped outside while tightening the braid that came apart with the ferocious ride.

"He saw my face. I hope he's scared enough to say nothing."


	2. The medallion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, my translator is getting worse.

Bruce froze for a few seconds. She was certainly an Amazon. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as this stranger. After reflecting on the troubled meeting. Bruce looked at the mantle carefully and then looked in the direction the woman was. He held it tightly in his callused hands and left the forest. He brought the black robe to his face and inhaled its scent as his lips brushed the fabric. His act devoid of malice and intensely motivated by curiosity for women.

His return to the village was slow, he wanted to have time to digest what had just happened in the forest. It was law for the Amazons to respect the established limits. In the same way that humans were forbidden to advance in the lands of Themyscira. He wouldn't tell the authorities about the woman's serious offense, he didn't want to do that, although he knew it was right.

Slowly, he slid his right hand over the fabric and remembered its scent, it was like smelling a fresh flower. And this was something new for him, who usually didn't give himself a chance to experience the finer things in life. Being a hunter had nothing to do with delicacy, it was meticulous work, just like him. Although hunting was a form of survival, he was not cynical enough to suggest that killing an animal was gentle or painless.

He crossed the rest of the way by a shortcut to his home, the cold didn't make the day any easier. When he woke up in the morning, he felt that his back had been bare for a long time, due to the painful numbness of his skin and muscles after the decision to move in bed. After the pain subsided, he recognized that it was still early, so he suddenly thought of Stanton Forest, the place that bordered Themyscira. He had never visited her and, considering it was still early, he could walk a few hours through the forest and then return. It was safe to leave early, there would be no risk of being seen.

Bruce did not regret his trip to the forest. Even if he had been seen going in or out of it. He remembered a brief conversation he had with a resident, shortly after his arrival in the city. 

“This forest belonged to the Amazon, but when the limits were defined, we ended up claiming the place, but everyone is afraid to visit it, after all, rituals were done there.

It was not uncommon for people to associate something incomprehensible in their minds with witchcraft. In fact, the act of burning women to free them from their sins has become commonplace. However, the prejudice rooted by the Amazons grew due to other factors.

The Amazons were not Christian women, they praised gods that humans did not know and, above all, they believed even more in female deities. They had no men in their society and did not seem to care. The Amazons did not submit to all the will of men, as any woman would, went to war when their freedom threatened to be restricted. However, the most sensitive issue among humans was their immortality. Humans hated or simply walked away from what they did not understand. So, both things happened in relation to the Amazons, hatred and distance.

When he got home, he sat on the chair beside the table, taking the woman's cloak with him. He studied the mantle looking for something personal about her, where perhaps his name was engraved. He was about to give up when he touched something that looked metallic in a pocket hidden inside the robe. It was a medallion worked in gold with engravings of flowers on the main part. Bruce ran his thumb over the bottom of the medallion and felt something scratch his skin. Turning the object over, he saw the writing in Greek and remembered that even if he found something with her name, it would also be incomprehensible to him. Probably the woman herself did not speak her language. Now, looking back on the brief encounter, he felt like an idiot for talking so much, when possibly she didn't even understand a word he said.

Bruce sighed, stroking the letters of the medallion with his thumb. It must have been important to her, probably a gift. So he was sure that she would return to the forest to look for him.

★★★

Diana was on her way home when she heard stealthy footsteps near her. She continued to walk, knowing that although the steps seemed conspiratorial, the person who executed them was not a threat to her.

\- Good morning, Artemis.

The footsteps stopped and soon Diana could hear Artemis's somewhat angry snort.

\- The only time I remember surprising you, you still slept in a crib.

Diana laughed hugging her sister and best friend. Artemis surrendered to the embrace, trying to reciprocate in the best way.

\- Your mom is awake and is probably looking for you.

\- I know, I thought I'd take a walk before starting the day.

Artemis noticed Diana's slightly disappointed tone.

\- Did you two argue again, Diana?

\- No ... you know, the same things asever.

\- Your mother's constant demands.

Artemis said the last sentence with pure knowledge, Hipolita was strict with Diana's training and also with several other things regarding her daughter. However, in the past few days, Diana has shown her discontent more openly. And the consequence of that was extremely heated discussions between them.

\- She is our leader, and her mother, Diana. Then she will try to show you what it is like to be a leader as crudely as possible, in case she is not here to lead us.

\- I know, but sometimes this is very difficult for me.

\- You're doing great, Diana, don't worry so much.

Artemis grabbed Diana's opposite shoulder, causing the sides of their bodies to clash slightly. Diana smiled as they walked to the palace.

★★★

When Bruce finally found someone who could translate the words of the medallion, he wasted no time in paying a few cents required for the small translation. The translator said in a calm tone.

"For my beloved daughter, Diana."

When he returned home, he decided that he would return to the forest and return the medallion to Diana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Good reading

Diana crossed her path alone, Artemis remembered a task that had been assigned to her the night before. Diana crossed the palace with a worried expression on her face. The night before had not gone as planned, when she decided to be more open to dialogue with her mother, about her background and plans for possible leadership.

She thought about how strange the way the mind developed its most primitive and rational thoughts. The primitive that manifested itself in extremely risky moments. Like the situation she faced when she decided to visit her people's old forest. Her primitive sense emerged and she fled the moment she thought it was a risky situation, due to the man's presence.

And the rational ones, who developed from an individual or collective sense, depending on how the minds of some could expand.

"You do not make decisions or express opinions with the affected reason," she thought. That phrase was the epitome of rationality, Diana would like to think that way the night before.

(Flashback enabled)

When the early evening fell in the sky, Diana returned to reflect on her ideas and punctuated them mentally, she did not want to forget anything, as lately her conversations with her mother were increasingly scarce. A sharp and penetrating sadness threatened to touch her eyes as it permeated her consciousness, almost preventing her from her goal. Diana often remembered her childhood, trying to hunt and embrace all the comforting memories. When your mother still loved you and maintained a soul bond close to your heart.

But there was nothing more to do than that, so she would try, even if it was difficult.

Diana knocked on her mother's door, waiting to see if she was already in her room. She heard Hipolita's voice, though muffled by the door.

\- Come in, Diana.

She came in and saw her mother sitting by her desk, writing on used paper. She sat down and smoothed her fingertips over the dress she was wearing, trying to calm down. The mother already knew who it was, maybe Hipolita ruled out the presence of someone else, except her, as it was already a little late. Or she already anticipated a conversation between the two. Hipolita dropped the quill she used to write and turned to Diana.

\- You are usually direct and not cornered, Diana. Should I assume that this is something very important?

\- Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you about my training.

Hipolita sighed audibly. Putting the paper in the desk drawer.

\- We already talked about it.

\- And a long time ago we had this conversation, I would like to talk about it again, mother.

\- I hope you have a different speech.

Diana already expected a rather bitter reaction from her mother, so she did not deviate from her course, she intended to be direct.

\- Yes I have. I want to be accompanied by the instructors who have been assigned since the beginning of my training.

\- And that's not what is happening? Phillipus and Artemis advise and accompany you daily.

\- With continuous interference from you.  
But in reality, the problem is that your interference is not helping.

Hipolita nodded while looking at Diana.

\- My interference is just getting in the way.

Diana tried to start again, but was quickly interrupted by her mother. Hipolita raised her hand, a clear signal for her to be silent.

\- When my suggestions are convenient, they are welcome, but when they are accompanied by a criticism they are no longer useful. So you think so?

\- I know I may have offended you, mother, it was not my intention. I just want you to understand my point of view.

\- And I understand, but I can't let your training weaken, because I don't want to be hard on you. This is part of being a leader.

\- That's not the problem mom. Don't treat me like I'm weak. You know exactly what you're doing, cornering Phillipus and Artemis, giving them orders of which you don't explain the motivations ....

Diana was cut off by a snap. Hipolita held the table with one hand, so that the wood cracked with the strength of her fist.

\- I do not want to continue this discussion, Diana. We will not change anything in your training, as it is very visible that nothing affects you, except your sentimentality.

Diana could feel something aching in her chest, but she was determined not to flinch.

\- Every time I look at you, Mom, I wonder what I did to stop you from loving me.

Hipolita looked nervous now, turning her face away without wanting to face her daughter.

\- Do you remember the last time you said I love you?

Hipolita did not say or do anything to indicate an answer.

Diana felt around her neck and finally pulled the necklace with a beautiful gold medallion as a pendant.

\- It was the same day that you gave me this medallion.

Diana expected Hipolita to show some kind of comfort, but she remained inaccessible.

\- You need to train tomorrow, Diana, rest.

Hipolita turned the chair, her back to her daughter, afraid oflet Diana witness her tears fall.

Diana rested the medallion close to her chest again, hiding it under her dress, as she always did. She got up and left.

*: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *:

Bruce kept the black Amazon cloak in a closet when he had the same impulse as hours before. He wanted to smell it again, but this time not because he was curious about that woman, it was beyond that. He wanted to remember that smell, to keep it to himself. He stroked the left sleeve of the fabric and smelled the strongly sweet smell that emanated from it. He expected her to come back for her medallion.

Hours later, after negotiating his hunts with the villagers and some traders, Bruce took the small rest of his work home. He always prolonged his evening activities, especially his dinner. Although he didn't know how to cook much, he tried his best with meticulous and slow actions.

When he lay down on his bed, his end of the night seemed to be just beginning. He hated to lie down and not sleep fast, this action made room for possible questions and discoveries through which his mind ceaselessly navigated. Amid impulses and frustrations, Bruce felt the common loneliness in his life, never accepting it. As the lack of sleep frustrated him, he decided to start something productive, seeking his sleep through fatigue. Bruce ended up sleeping that night, only after cleaning all his hunting equipment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to review the chapter, sorry.
> 
> Good reading 💜

Bruce woke up early, as he always did. Normally he used the morning to clean his equipment, explore routes from other forests with a map, or finish cleaning an animal's skin, to sell it later.

He didn't think about anything related to his work that morning. Bruce left the house with only the woman's robe and medallion in his hands, obstinate in seeing her again. It was very early, like the day he saw her in the forest. It was the most viable way to find her again, leaving later would probably arouse the curiosity of many and he knew he would not find her late in the forest, she would find it risky.

Bruce took the path closest to the forest, while thinking about his current decision. Insisting on seeing the woman can have serious consequences. He did not know if she would react in a frightened way to his presence, although he thought that the act of returning the belongings left in the forest would show her true nature.

His walk became more tenacious as he approached the forest, he wanted to have time to see it and return to the village without causing fanfare.

*: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *

She was too agitated to allow herself a night's rest. Her night seemed interminable while looking for her necklace, she spent a lot of time in the stable, retracing the steps of the previous day. Every part of the island has been meticulously analyzed by her. It was late at night and she was lying on her bed when a shock hit her.

"The pocket hidden in my robe," she thought.

Diana put her hands on his face abruptly, blocking him. She sighed, hoping that the man had left his things where they found themselves.

The night indicated its end, and the dawn hid the former darkness of the calmest hours. She waited for the early morning to carry out her search, waiting for the darkness to dissipate. She took a quick shower and dressed, hoping that the little stirring in her room wouldn't wake anyone.

Some horses were still resting in the early morning. Diana greeted them with a graceful smile and a delicate caress on the slender faces of each animal. She heard a frantic commotion in the last cabin of the big stable when she ended with a salute to Kylius, Artemis's white horse. She approached and slowly Onyx stopped protesting for attention. Diana slid her hands under his neck, finally curling her fingers along his strong spine, leaving trails of shiny, separate hair along his path. She guided him outside, riding him already aware of a faster route.The shortcut to the forest was not a common destination for Onyx, Diana rode very little through that region and when she did, she ended her ride near an area of thin vegetation, where only grass and wilder plants survived. 

She felt his discomfort. Onyx was a fierce horse, but, like any living being, he feared for doubts about the unknown. As a result, his hesitation was more acute, to the point that his paws suddenly stopped walking on the trail. She slowly dragged her right hand over one of the animal's temples, an ancient gesture she used to show determination and confidence in the midst of a difficult or atypical situation. Without further hesitation, he crossed the trail and the established boundaries, coming close to the other bank of the river in the forest of Stanton. The point at which she left her belongings was close, Diana calculated. Onyx stood beside a strange-looking tree that was several meters from where she would be. She would not take him to take risks with her. 

* '*' * '*' * '*' * '*' *

Bruce stopped his steps in front of a tree, again analyzing the objects at hand. He had arrived almost an hour ago and would wait a little longer before giving up. The tranquility of the forest surprised him, he had been in many forests before, but he rarely finds that kind of silence, which seemed more intimate with the forest.

A characteristic noise of branches breaking took him out of his daydreams. They were light and calm steps, he would not forget the graceful way in which she moved. Bruce turned to find her near him, but she still hadn't noticed him. She was a few feet to the right, looking and turning the dead leaves on the floor. He didn't know the best way to approach her, so he walked so he could intercept her. Bruce was in sight of her, a few feet ahead, when a step from him made her recognize his presence.

Bruce took a few steps towards him. Diana alluded to increasing the distance between them again, but quickly abandoned the idea.

\- I won't hurt you, you have my word. I just came back to return your things. 

He kept the cloak wrapped in his hands as he held it out to her. Diana didn't speak, just cut the distance between them, trying to reach for her cloak. She grabbed the cloak when he reached out, wrapping his wrist. For some strange reason she felt that the man's simple touch did not pose a threat, it was the only reason she did not back down. 

\- Do you understand what i say?

She thought of pretending not to understand him, as she had done before. But something about his soft, delicate touch and the way he took care of his things even without needing to, made her reconsider her actions.

\- Yes I understand. And I thank you for returning them to me.

She gently tried to break free and he reluctantly released her, realizing that the contact had become inconvenient.

\- Nobody frequents this forest, don't worry.

\- Even so, I prefer to be cautious. Thank you for your kindness.

He realized that she was saying goodbye. And he tried to get around the situation.

\- I can show you the forest if you want.

His lips twisted in doubt.

\- Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you in danger.

There was a great moment of silence and brief embarrassment as the question hung over her.

\- Yes.I want.

He smiled and watched her return the gesture, admired for its stunning beauty. He guided the way down the river, knowing it would be a long and beautiful journey to be explored.


End file.
